From time to time, offshore structures in the form of large offshore platforms are erected on the ocean floor to drill wells therefrom and develop oil and gas-containing formations. The majority of offshore platforms that have been built and are in use today are built as a single rigid structure or unit. One-piece platforms have been constructed and installed in waters up to 1,365 feet. Because of the weight and size of these one piece platforms, it has been found desirable to design lighter structures that may be used in waters that are thousands of feet deep. One form of a newer deepwater platform is known as a tension leg platform which comprises a large platform equipped with buoyancy tanks so that it floats on the surface of the ocean. An ocean floor anchor or template is secured, as by piles, to the ocean floor at the selected location where the platform is to be anchored. The floating platform on the surface is anchored to the ocean-floor anchoring template by a series of anchor lines or tendons which may take the form of flexible lengths of large-diameter pipes, conduits or tubes which are maintained in tension by the buoyancy of the platform.